Cynical Girl & Naiive Boy
by BrunettexBarbie
Summary: In this chapter, Joey has a long talk with Bessie about sex and clears everything with Dawson.
1. Chapter 1: This Kiss

Dawson & Joey take on the challenges of being in love.

Dawson: Wait, Joey

He grabbed my shoulder and I turned to him, feeling annoyed. I looked at him and he grabbed my head and kissed me. After a few minutes I pulled back slowly and smiled happily. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe me, or this kiss, was I still alive? Or just dreaming? All I know is that this can't be real. Dawson Leery did not just kiss me.

Joey: What was that?

I whispered as I kept my smile alive. He smiled back. The best part was that he smiled like I've never seen before. I've seen Dawson do everything, except smile the way he smiled this moment.

Dawson: It was a kiss, Joey

Joey: You kissed me. Not a friendly kiss. You actually kissed me.

Joey: What does this all mean?

Dawson: It means that I saw past you as my best friend. Joey, I really want this and I've never been so sure about anything in my life except this. I love you.

I chuckled under my breath and didn't want him to see a tear in my eye.

Joey: How do you know Dawson? I mean I know that you just kissed me and that should be a clue, but how do you really know that you aren't doing this to make our friendship or relationship better. Because being a couple won't mean minimizing the fights or the tension we have between us, Dawson.

He quickly put his hands on my waist.

Dawson: I know that. I know it won't erase anything in the friendship or the past problems. But if it makes things harder or the problems get bigger, Joey, I know it's worth it if it's with you.

I smiled and couldn't argue. He laid on his bed and smiled at me. I looked at him in confusion and he patted the sat next to him.

Joey: Dawson, I definitely can't sleep in the same bed with you.

Dawson: I'm not asking you to. Just for a little bit.

I sat down on the bed and he sat up and took off my baggy blue jean jacket and I laid down with him. He cozily put his arms around me and I felt like the luckiest girl to be with Dawson.

Dawson: Joey?

I laid there looking at the bed as he held me close.

Joey: Yeah Dawson?

Dawson: Will you be my girlfriend?

I smiled and told him exactly what he and I wanted to hear.


	2. Chapter 2: Joey Potter Never Cries

The bell rang loud and hard in my ears. I looked around to see if Jen was here because I was curious of whether Dawson told her or not. I didn't see her, I slowly walked out of the classroom and bumped into Dawson. I was definitely losing myself in this love fest with him. I was smiling all day in the hallways at _everyone_ for no reason like an idiot.

Dawson: Hey, Joey I'm so sorry.

He hugged me with one arm and took my books for me. I laughed at how typical he was being. He smiled at me.

Dawson: What?

I kept laughing and stopped to explain.

Joey: Just you. You're so cheesy.

Dawson: What this?

He motioned his head toward the books and I nodded. He put my books in my class for me and we headed for lunch.

Dawson: Hey, stop

He stopped me by his locker and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back with a smile and rubbed his back with my hands, getting a little too into it. He stopped for air and smiled.

Dawson: I'm sorry, I just missed you.

I smiled and kept walking with him.

Dawson: Well, it's the weekend.

Joey: Yeah?

I looked at him and knew he was trying to ask me something.

Dawson: I'd really like to take you on our first date.

He smiled and I stopped to kiss him. Again, I felt lucky to be with him. It was the best feeling I had felt in the longest time. I remember feeling this good when he told me that he'd be devastated if I died on the night of Friday the 13th.

Joey: Well, I'd love to

I kissed him again and Jen was standing a few steps away, looking confused and maybe even a little bit depressed…

Dawson didn't sit with me in lunch that day because he knew Jen was upset about something. In the meantime, I needed to update on my life with Bessie and ask her for help.

Bessie: Help for what? I mean Jen saw you and Dawson kissing and she looked mildly upset, obviously she wasn't over Dawson.

She began to make since and it made me feel better.

Joey: Well, I guess your right, but should I say something to Jen?

Bessie: No. I don't think she'll want to hear from you, the girlfriend. The evil girlfriend who took her place.

She said in an evil voice goofing off and I laughed a little.

Joey: Bess, you're so immature, quit playing jokes on my life. And I didn't take her place. She broke up with him, he practically cried and the end. She blew it. Oh god Bessie, do you think I'm some sort of rebound I mean he really did take that break-up harshly. What if I'm rebound, Bess?

She sat down and covered my mouth. My eyebrows danced in confusion.

Bessie: Don't even say that. You know what you just said was absolute crap.

She uncovered my mouth and nodded in agreement. I _did_ know that I'm not rebound.

Joey: Yeah, you're right. I know I mean something to him. Jen is out of the picture for sure.

Bessie: That's my sister. Now, don't you think I should be helping you with something nice to wear for your date with Dawson?

I smiled and thought about how nice I was going to dress for him. Would I wear make-up? A dress? What if I look too nice and he's not that dressed up?

Joey: I guess. Although I should call Dawson and ask him what happened during lunch. Where's Alexander?

Bessie: Napping for once.

We both smiled.

I began climbing up the ladder of Dawson's house and heard crying in the window. I leaned back before anyone could see me.

Dawson: Jen, I understand you're upset about this. I want to be here for you and I can't tell you how sorry I am for being busy with Joey. It's just that we have something now and I really lost myself in it all.

Jen: Dawson, just don't worry about me.

She sobbed and tried her hardest to wipe her tears and stop feeling helpless.

Dawson: No, I have to. I'll cancel my plans with Joey tonight and be with you.

A horrible feeling came over me and didn't leave. Why would he want to be with her just because she's not ready to see Dawson with me? I quickly went back down the ladder and ran home to think everything over. My first instinct was to cry, but Joey Potter didn't cry things out. I got my journal and began writing.


	3. Chapter 3: Pacey's New Behavior

Dawson: Joey, I'm sorry, it was Jen.

Joey: You don't have to explain Dawson. I know what's wrong and I think you need to rethink this relationship

I was pacing around the house doing laundry as Dawson tried to apologize.

Dawson: What? Why would I rethink us?

I stopped and looked at him as if he should know. He kept his confused face on.

Joey: Dawson, I know she's not over you and I know you were going to cancel on me yesterday.

Dawson: Joe, how did you know?

Joey: Who cares how I found out, just face it and make this easier for the both of us. You want Jen back.

Dawson: Now listen Joey-

Joey: No, I've heard enough of excuses. I want you to come clean and even if you don't I won't believe you or you would have taken me out last night!

Dawson: Joey, listen to me

Joey: Dawson, just

He stopped me from pacing.

Dawson: Listen to me.

We both sat down quietly.

Dawson: Jen does still have feelings for me. But the reason I stayed with her was because of her grandpa. He died a couple of days ago. Joey, you know I want you.

I felt horrible and stayed quiet. I should have just let him talk or I wouldn't feel as crappy as I do right now.

Joey: I'm sorry Dawson.

Dawson took my hand and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my cheek.

Joey: I should get a shower, I'm not dressed yet.

I looked down at my sleeping clothes and laughed a little.

Dawson: No, you're beautiful. Stay here.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. The weird thing was that when he called me beautiful, he made me feel beautiful. He makes me feel pretty and wanted.

Dawson: Now, let's do things right tonight. You and me, a picnic by on the dock in my backyard right at sunset.

I kissed him and got up to get a towel.

Dawson: You do your shower, and I will meet you at about 7:00 tonight. I'm going to check out what's going on with Pacey and Andie.

Joey: Andie McPhee? The blonde?

Dawson: Yep. I saw him giving her funny looks the other day in Biology.

I had a shocked looked on my face. Although it didn't shock me that much so I headed for the shower as Dawson kissed me one last time and left.

Pacey: Andie?

He looked around in his bedroom for her.

Andie: I'm in here, your closet.

She came out and trash followed behind.

Pacey: What the?

Andie: Geeze Pacey, clean your closet.

Pacey: Sorry, I've been waiting for a girl to do that for me. Oh hi Andie.

He smiled and Andie rolled her eyes.

Andie: You just think you're so cute and funny don't you Witter.

Pacey: Oh come on, take a joke McPhee. Besides, you cure my boredom even though to do tend to get annoying.

Andie: Go be with that guy Dawson.

Pacey: Oh I wish. He's a little busy.

Andie: Doing what? Studying, like you should be doing?

Pacey: No, he just moved in on his long time best friend, that girl Joey Potter.

Andie: Oh I know her, she's pretty. They sound cute.

The phone rang and Pacey picked up.

Pacey: Hey Dawson, hows life treatin' you? Oh that's good, well that sounds pretty cool I'll meet you there so we can catch up. Alright. Later Dawson.

He hung up the phone and dropped it.

Dawson and Pacey sat down at the tables inside the Ice House.

Dawson: So what's with you and Andie?

Pacey passed him the menu.

Dawson: I'm having dinner tonight with-

Pacey: Joey?

He looked him beginning to feel bad about all of the time he was spending with Joey.

Pacey: Not too much, I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend officially tomorrow.

Dawson: Wow wait a minute Pacey.

He laughed and took a sip of his ice water.

Dawson: You having an official girlfriend? Come on Pacey, are you getting something from her?

Pacey: No, Dawson. In fact I've changed my ways and you havn't really been able to notice because apparently you're getting some from Joey.

Dawson: Yeah. Joey Potter, finally giving some.

They both laughed and Dawson dwelled on Pacey's new behavior with girls. He began thinking of Tamara Jacobs and then now.


	4. Chapter 4: Cries And Lies

Joey: Dawson, it's so beautiful.

He took me by the hand as we walked down into his backyard. A soft yellow blanket with a bottle of Apple Juice and tiny sandwiches laid there waiting for us. There were also two romantic lanterns there for us because it had been getting dark. This definitely was the ideal date for any girl. But I wasn't just any girl. I am Joey Potter, girlfriend of Dawson Leery, a guy who any girl would die for.

Dawson: You look beautiful tonight, Joe.

I watched him look at me as if he were memorized. I was wearing a purple thick tank top with sequins on it. It was very dressy for summer. I wore jean shorts and flat heels that were cute and casual for a summer date.

Joey: Thank you, Dawson. This is beautiful. I can't even believe it yet. I think my views on life and love have become completely different.

I chuckled with a smile feeling weird what I had just said. We sat down on the blanket and he rested his hand on my leg and rubbed it gently. I leaned in and gave him a kiss and he put his hands on my neck and slowly moved them down to my waist. I smiled and felt my heart flutter with numbness.

Joey: Wow, Dawson.

I whispered under my breath having the strangest and most beautiful feeling in the world. He felt like he had to stop and as much as I didn't want him to, it had to.

Dawson: Joey, don't say a word, I know you love it. I can tell by the way you're looking at me.

I chuckled.

Joey: I don't even think I can eat anything now.

Dawson: It's ok, me either. You want Apple Juice?

Joey: Sure.

He took the bottle and poured the juice into a transparent champagne glass and handed it to me. He poured himself a glass and I could tell he wanted to toast for something.

Dawson: To Dawson and Joey, good high school years and hopefully someday a life together.

We gently clanked our glasses together and took a sip. I smiled and set the glass down and he leaned in to kiss me again. I've never been on a date, but now I know how much I was missing out on. Oh well, Bessie would probably freak out if I tried to date at 14. Dating at 16 is at my pace.

This was definitely the best date yet.

The phone rang and Bessie was outside planting her flowers. Soon enough the voicemail came on and she finally came in the house to hear the message, I was still sleeping.

Dawson: Joey, hey. I just wanted to tell you that last night was beautiful. It was the far most wonderful experience of my life and I hope you enjoyed it to. Looking forward to talking to you about it. I love you, Joe.

Bessie put her hand over her forehead and began thinking. She panicked and Pacey knocked on the door. She darted to the door and let him in.

Bessie: Pacey? What brings you here?

Pacey: Well, I was hoping that Dawson would be here.

Bessie: Why would you say that? Did they plan on sneaking in to sleep in the same bed?

Pacey: Well, not that I know of, but you know Dawson and Joey lately. They're so inseparable these days. It's hard to get some time to have a talk anymore.

Bessie: Well why do you think that is?

Pacey: Well what do you think Bessie? Come on.

Her jaw dropped and Pacey gave her a strange look.

Pacey: Wow wait, Bess. You don't think they've-?

Bessie: You tell me.

There was a moment of silence.

Pacey: Well, who knows, but he never said anything to me except for-

Bessie: Except for what?

Pacey: Would you let me finish first?

Bessie: I can't! My little sister may already be having sex, she's only 16!

Pacey turned and began walking away.

Bessie: Where are you going?

Pacey: You are obviously out of hand with your dirty thoughts. Do you know for a fact that they've at all had sex?

She wanted to say yes but she didn't. He left and Bessie sat down finding herself unable to stay still.

Monday

I sat in my chair with my head down and began talking to Jen.

Joey: I hate Mondays

Jen: Who doesn't?

I sighed and yawned.

Abby Morgan walked in the classroom and I gave her a dirty look. She smiled back and sat next to Jen.

Abby: Aww hi Joey!

I ignored her.

Abby: You know, I can understand why you are so moody and tired. This weekend must have been a real drag for you.

I looked up at her in confusion and Jen just smiled.

Joey: Excuse me?

Abby laughed and looked at Jen and she looked at me a bit shocked.

Jen: Come on Joey, even I thought you'd hold out longer, but you're just like the rest of us.

I looked down and my heart began to beat fast enough to the point where I had no concentration.

Joey: W-what?

Abby: Joey, everybody knows you and Dawson closed the deal this weekend.

Mrs. Welkon stopped talking and looked over at us.

Mrs. Weltkon: Joey Potter? Do you have something to share with us today?

I kept my head down and began to feel a tear fall down my cheek. My face flushed and I gently nodded my head in humiliation.

---------------------------------------------------

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Little Bit Closer

**Bessie:** Ok, what?

Why is it that Bessie never understands something the first time I say it? I think I'm going to have to set myself on repeat mode to get through to her.

**Joey:** There is a rumor going around the school, or at least Abby Morgan and Jen think that Dawson and I have slept together.

**Bessie:** Have you?

Ok, now I'm getting frustrated here.

**Joey:** Are you seriously asking me this?

She looked ashamed and slowly nodded her head being serious.

**Joey:** No! Are you kidding?

**Bessie:** Joe, I'm sorry, but I read a message from Dawson on the answering machine-

**Joey:** Why didn't you tell me he left a message?!

**Bessie**: Because I freaked out!

**Joey:** About what?!

**Bessie:** I thought you were having sex, Joe.

I looked at her in a bit of a sock.

**Joey:** Why didn't you just ask me instead of assuming?

**Bessie:** I should have. I really should have, Joe.

**Joey:** Yes, you should have. I kind of take that personal. Do you think I'd be ready for something like that yet? I'm sixteen.

She took my hand and sat me down across from her at the kitchen table.

**Bessie:** I think that you made that choice; you'd be safe about it, Joey. I really do, but it doesn't really matter how old you are or how mature you seem. People will fall in love and feel ready and they might go through with it. Besides, look at me. Did you ever think I'd be a mother by this point in my life?

I shook my head in understanding. I started to realize her lesson and felt a little dumb and quickly sat up. Trying to make it seem as if I understood the whole time.

**Bessie:** So do you really think Dawson started this rumor?

I stood still in confusion and felt my stomach tie into knots again. She continued.

**Bessie:** Personally, I doubt it. I mean he loves you, Joe.

I laughed and rolled my eyes and she smiled.

**Bessie:** Seriously, the way he looks at you, it's like he's off into space. You just don't realize the half of it and I can't wait until you do, because it's amazing.

I smiled and didn't know what to say at this point. I began to get mental pictures of her and Boddie in love.

**Joey:** Bessie, what was it like when you first-you know.

She smiled a little and looked down, a bit nervous. The way she saw it, if she said it were a beautiful experience, she'd be pointing me to do it with Dawson. And if she said it was a bad and nerve wrecking experience then she'd probably be lying.

**Bessie:** Remember the night when you and Dawson were studying human biology at home and I had to leave to get you guy's snacks?

I immediately remembered and laughed a little.

**Joey:** Yeah you took forever because the car broke down.

**Bessie:** Well, we were both in the car alone talking for about 30 minutes and things kind of went from there.

I jumped up in shock and my eyebrows danced like crazy.

**Joey:** In your car?! Your first time was in a car?!

She put her head down and blushed hard in laughter.

**Joey:** I am in shock!

**Bessie:** Well Joey think about it. Sometimes it's not the place that matters. We were very much in love and so that's all what mattered at the moment.

**Joey:** I guess you're right. Maybe I should call Dawson or something. It seems like ever since we got together it's been a train wreck. The only time I really felt good with him was on the date.

**Bessie:** Aww, well Joe I promise it'll get better. You both have been best friends for too long, it's just bumpy at first.

**Joey:** So you're saying that all of this will blow over? This drama?

**Bessie:** Yes. Take my word for it.

Dawson knocked on the door quietly and eager to see Joey. I opened the door and smiled at him.

**Dawson:** Hey, you want to talk?

**Joey:** Yeah come in, Dawson.

**Bessie:** Hey Dawson, good to see you, but I have to go grocery shopping here pretty quick so I'll be back.

We both nodded and I lead Dawson to my room and sat down on the bed and smiled a little.

**Dawson:** What baby?

I looked up and chuckled.

**Joey:** baby?

He smiled.

**Dawson:** Yeah, you're my girl, my baby.

I smiled and thought it was stupid at first, but if it were so stupid then why do I feel so good right now?

**Dawson:** Well, I heard about school, the rumors and whatnot.

I looked at him a little concerned.

**Dawson:** Joey, I do want you. Very much. But I know that we aren't ready just yet. But if you wanted to, I would.

He slipped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck gently.

I gently put his head up to my face and kissed him. I started to kiss him more and put my hands on his cheek wanting him at this moment. But I think I was getting a little ahead of myself. He started to lay me down on the bed and caress my hips as he kissed me more and I slowly stopped him.

**Joey:** I don't think I'm ready for laying on the bed kissing.

He smiled and pulled me back up.

**Dawson:** I understand. But you know what?

**Joey:** What?

I smiled and put my face close to his.

**Dawson:** I can't wait to kiss you on the bed.

I laughed at how it sounded and pecked his lips.

**Dawson:** And the kitchen table, the coffee table, everywhere.

We both laughed and started kissing again.

**Dawson:** Hey, do you want to go to my house and continue this?

I smiled and got up and he took my hand and began walking.

Dawson walked downstairs dressed up for school and grabbed an apple and took a big bite.

**Gale:** Hi honey.

Gale gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

**Dawson:** Good morning, mom.

**Gale:** Joey climbed down the ladder awfully late last night.

She looked at Dawson in concern and he just smiled and rolled his eyes.

**Gale:** Now I know you guys are dating, so I'm afraid that I can't really just let her come over any time of night or sleep over. I mean Joey is a great girl, but I can't just let this be like it was.

**Dawson:** Mom, it's not like were sleeping together. Joey hasn't slept over once since the night we first kissed.

Mitch comes in and grabs an apple.

**Mitch:** Which is why we are setting rules now.

**Dawson:** Fine, I have to go to school now.

Dawson shut the door and began walking to my house. I was waiting outside in my coat and it was freezing, I stood up and smiled at him.

**Dawson:** Hey.

He pecked my lips for a few seconds and slowly turned it into an open mouth kiss.

**Joey:** Do you want to catch the bus? I'm really cold, Dawson.

I chuckled a little and he nodded his head.

We began walking hand in hand to the bus and waited for a while. He kissed me for a long time, long enough to make me forget that there were people around.

**Joey:** I really liked last night, Dawson. I mean I know we only made-out on your bed for a while, but it made me feel really, I don't know, excited.

He smiled really big and laughed a little.

**Dawson:** Joey Potter, excited?

I shoved him playfully and the bus headed down our way and he grabbed my waist and kissed my cheek gently.

**Dawson:** I enjoyed it too, Joey.

He whispered and we entered the bus and sat down. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he brushed my hair with his fingers and it felt good.

**Dawson:** Joe?

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.

**Dawson:** You look beautiful.

I smiled and laid my head back down and we headed onto school for a new day.


End file.
